Crystal and Ice
by Spanish-Senpai
Summary: Request from vampygurl402, for arashi wolf princess. Seto doesn't believe in love at first sight, but when he bumps into a stranger on the street, maybe his beliefs will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back!**

**So I was requested to do a Fanfic for arashi wolf princess. I might do a bit of editing, but here it is.**

**Happy Birthimaday arashi! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha.**

**Edit: I'm in the process of updating all of this newbish writing.**

* * *

Seto was having a pretty good day. He had actually gotten to bed before 12:00 am, and he hadn't woken up to one of his brain-splitting headaches. Nobody had tried to take over his company or kidnap Mokuba. His good mood was boosted even more because he got to fire two idiots at work. They had like the Joey and Tristan of the office. Getting rid of them was great. At that moment he was walking down the street and thinking of fun things he could do with Mokuba. They hadn't spent any quality time together in a long time, and Seto hoped they could have a day out with just the two of them.

Kagome, on the other hand, was having a terrible day. It hadn't started off promising; that should have been her first clue. That morning she had almost been killed and while fighting for her life _Inuyasha_ had been giving her oh so helpful comments on her fighting techniques and archery skills. He had made her so angry that she had jumped into the Bone Eaters Well to go home. When he had tried to follow she glared at him, daring him with her eyes to follow her.

Upon arriving home, she had been hoping for some peace and quiet, but instead she got an annoying little brother asking questions about Inuyasha and what cool dangerous things she had seen. His voice had given her a giant headache, so she decided to take a walk to, hopefully, clear her head.

While Seto was making plans in his head, he failed to notice the girl coming up the sidewalk, fast walking like a freight train. Kagome,in her fury, also didn't notice the distracted man who was walking along peacefully. With a dull smacking sound they ran into each other.

Kagome, ticked of already, shouted at him, "Hey watch where you're going!"

Seto, not one to back down from an argument, snapped right back, "Well maybe if you had been watching where you were going maybe you wouldn't have run into me."

Kagome didn't have a response to that, so instead she just huffed and got up from her spot on the ground. "Why is it that guys always have to be jerks!?" she shouted at him. His only response was a sigh as he rubbed his aching forehead, hoping that he wouldn't bruise. Finally he looked up at her, "You ran into me." She looked ready to murder him right then and there, "_You ran into me!_"

Seto was trying to stay calm and hold onto his good mood. He was determined that this random girl, off the street, wasn't going to spoil his one good day in who knows how long. So he got up from the ground, brushed of some dust while glaring at her, and said, "Watch where you're going next time." With that he walked away, leaving an angry Kagome behind.

Kagome, still seething in rage at guys in general, begun to stomp back home. On the way, though, the peaceful scenery and fresh air caught up with her, and Kagome's anger melted away. Now that she felt calm, she thought back to the stranger she had bumped into on the street. She recalled his cold, icy, blue eyes, hair the color of smooth milk chocolate, and calm cool demeanor, that gave him the air of someone authorative and reserved. She found these these features similar to Inuyasha's, but in a way the stranger seemed more mature. She quickly shook these thoughts out of her head, '_Inuyasha is my boyfriend and no good looking stranger can replace him_.' But then her thoughts drifted to why she was back home in the first place. _'No matter how_ _annoying Inuyasha can be._' Her treacherous thoughts continued to drift back to the stranger. '_Just in case, though, I should figure out who he is.' _She smiled to herself and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

Seto was busy grumbling to himself as he walked back home. Stupid girl running into me. In Seto's mind this was a high offense; no one was supposed to touch him. This girl not only collided with him, but also knocked him to the ground. Yes, this was a very high offense. In Seto's imagination the girl would be thrown in prison and be given a life sentence. Was this highly childish? Maybe, but he was Seto freaking Kaiba and he could think about whatever he wanted. He fantasized more about her prison life. In her prison photo there would be a frown on her fair complexion, and her blue eyes, the color of crystals-

Suddenly Seto found himself fantasizing less about her misery in prison and more on her attractive looks. Once realized what he was doing, Seto quickly shook the treacherous thoughts out of his head. _Love is stupid and always will be. I refuse to fall for some random middle-class girl who I only saw for ten seconds._ He began to walk a little faster towards the Kaiba Mansion, trying to get the girl out of his head.

_But maybe I should do some research on the girl so I can better avoid her._ A small smile graced his normally cold face as he ran home as well.

* * *

The next morning at school, Seto was walking into class, avoiding the Geek Squad, and finding his usual seat in the back, with a bored sigh. As the bell rang a few stragglers raced into the room to avoid being late. The teacher, a blonde woman in her early thirties, walked to the front of the room. "Good morning class," she said in her normal cheery tone. Children had yet to suck away her patience and cheer. The class, minus Seto, responded with a weak and drowsy, 'Good morning' in return.

She continued to smile happily as though she were speaking to a group of kids who weren't still half asleep,"Today, class, we have a new student. Please be kind to her and welcome her into our school."

Seto's eyes widened in momentary disbelief at who walked into the room. It's the girl from yesterday! Her eyes scanned the room and stopped on him. Her surprise at seeing him was obvious. Although she quickly wiped the look from her face. "Would you please introduce yourself and tell us one interesting thing about you?" the teacher asked.

She cleared her, suddenly dry, throat and nodded, putting on a small smile, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and one interesting thing about me would be that my family owns a shrine."

Seto could already see a few of the boys eyeing her, including that mutt Wheeler. He snorted, finding it both amusing and sad at how simple their minds were. "Ms. Higurashi, please sit next to Kaiba. Kaiba, please raise your hand."

He did so, and Kagome walked over to the seat next to him. In all honesty, Kagome couldn't believe they were in classes together. When she sat down, instead of listening to the teacher, she stole glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. But Seto, being as observant as he was, noticed every time she looked at him and thought it was highly amusing. At least it was more entertaining than the lesson on the board he had already learned. As the bell rang and class ended Kagome turned to him while gathering her things.

"You still owe me an apology," Kagome said jokingly. "If my memory serves me correct, and it usually does, it is you that owes me an apology," he said smirking at her.

Kagome laughed lightly, wondering how they were joking like this after their shouting match yesterday. Seto's smirk sent butterflies a-flutter in her stomach. _Stop it brain, Inuyasha is my boyfriend._" But then she thought about how she didn't know where anything was in this new school, and this seemed like the perfect excuse to be near Kaiba. It couldn't hurt because she did need to know where her next classes were.

Seto looked into her eyes and saw the same crystal blue he had seen the first time. Not even the artificial light in the room could dull them. It was hard to imagine that he had been so upset with her the other day. "Well how about you show me around the school since I'm new and all," she said. Seto smiled instead of smirking again, "As long as I don't owe you anything, then alright."

The rest of the day was spent with Seto showing Kagome the school grounds and the fastest ways to her classes. It turned out that they had quite a few classes together, which was always a pleasant surprise to both. He acted like he had other things he could be doing, but deep down, under his cold outer shell, he didn't mind the company of Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**So yeah, little bit of editing to be done later. ****Edit: Yup that's what this is now.**

**Bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy to say that I was motivated enough to write the second chapter of Crystal and Ice.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, daydreaming about yesterday. Seto (he let her call him that) had shown her around the school, and even ate lunch with her. She was happy to know more about him, and get to hang out with him more. A frown replaced her smile, though, when she thought about Inuyahsa. He had made her mad, but now she had cooled off. In her head this was a little like betrayal.

Sure, Inuyasha made her mad alot, but he still showed he cared. Kagome began to get a headache from debating the pros and cons of Inuyasha. Maybe they should start seeing other people. Her mood grew sour as she thought of Kikyo. Kikyo seemed to be the only thing Inuyasha thought about, and it really ticked her off that he couldn't choose between her or Kikyo.

Kagome could understand that this was hard for him, but what about her. She did _not _want to be caught up in this love triangle, if that was what she should call it. She sat up and shook her head, _I'll ask mom._ Kagome got off her bed and headed downstairs to where her mother was cooking in the kitchen. "Hey mom," Kagome called to get her attention, "can I ask you about something?"

Her mother didn't turn around, "Of coarse dear. Ask away." Kagome sighed, and thought about how to ask. Her mother beat her to it though, "Is it boy trouble?"

Kagome stared at her open mouthed, "How did you know?"

Her mother laughed lightly, "You just had that look on your face when you walked in. Now the real question is what kind of boy trouble are you having?"

Kagome groaned and plopped down in a chair, thankful that her grandfather and brother were out at the moment. She told her mother about Seto and how they had met, and then how he had been so nice to her. Her mother turned the stove off and sat across from her daughter, "I thought you liked Inuyasha."

Kagome put her head in her hands, "That's the problem, I do like Inuyasha, but he's just so. . . so, I don't even know what he is! But he isn't the nicest of people, and I know he cares about me in his own way, but there is this other girl that he still likes."

Kagome's mother put a hand to her chin and hummed in thought, "Well that does sound like a problem. How much do you know about this new boy?" Kagome gathered all known information in her head and realized it wasn't that much, "I guess I barely know anything about him compared to Inuyasha."

Her mom put her hands onto her daughter's, "If you really like this guy then wait and see when you know more about him, and if you still like him then it's up to you." She stood back up and went back to the stove, "Dinner should be ready soon, why don't you wash up." Kagome got up too, "Okay mom. Thanks."

LINE BREAK

Kagome put her the eraser of her pencil in her mouth as she thought about a complicated math question. She groaned and threw the pencil at her books in frustration. She twirled in her chair for a moment before stopping and rolling over to the window. She stared at the stars twinkling in the sky, lost in thought. Suddenly a face appeared in front of her window. Kagome screamed and fell backwards onto the floor. She looked back at the window and saw Inuyasha staring at her through the glass.

Kagome glared at him, but opened the window to let him in. As soon as he was sitting on the bed she yelled, "Who do you think you are, sitting outside people's windows like some stalker?!" Inuyasha raised his hands in defence, "Well you should keep your window open." Kagome smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I keep that window closed so that people like you can't just come into _my_ room whenever you feel like it." Inuyasha only shrugged.

"I came to get you. You've been gone to long and we are losing valuable shard hunting time." Kagome shook her head, "I need to stay here for at least another week so that I can make up on my work. I'm falling behind and if I don't catch up I will fail this school year." Inuyasha looked at her, "Finding the jewel shards is more important than school. Why do I always have to remind you? We need _you_ to sense the jewel shards."

Kagome glared at him, "So I'm only a tool that you can order around whenever you feel like. Well here's a hard slap of reality Inuyasha, I am a living person with my own free will. I have a right to do whatever I want to do, and I'll come back to the feudal era when and if I want to." She crossed her arms with a 'humph.'

Inuyasha stared at her, surprised. They had had this argument many times before, but it seemed this time Kagome might have gotten through Inuyasha's thick skull. "School is still dumb." Kagome felt like steam was coming out of her ears.

"SIT."

Inuyasha became acquainted with her bedroom floor. "Now shut up and let me finish my homework." After that he sat on her bed and stayed so quiet that Kagome suspected that he had fallen asleep again. She looked at him from over her shoulder and sure enough Inuyasha had fallen asleep. He was sitting up with his head slouched down and his ears tilted down too. Kagome smiled at him and her heart felt more torn than ever.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

**So there is chapter two. I will have a chapter three so don't freak out or something.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so _long, _but it was taking me a while to find inspiration, and I had to reread the chapters multiple times to get back in the flow of the story.**

**I know it is a terrible excuse but that's what happened. **

**Oh and before I forget a day has passed since Kagome's talk with her mom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Seto set his keys in a bowl by the front door, as he walked into his mansion. He grunted and almost fell over when a fluffy black mass collided with his stomach. He patted his little brother's hair as he was tightly hugged.

"I missed you today Seto," Mokuba said.

Seto let his suitcase fall on the floor and picked Mokuba up into a hug. "Why did you miss me so much today of all days?" he asked, ruffling the others hair. Mokuba laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just did." He walked over to the couch and sat down on it, letting Mokuba scurry from his arms and settle down next to him. Quiet suddenly Mokuba jumped up and ran down the hall with a brief "Be right back."

Seto raised an eyebrow at him, before he rested his head on his hand. He found himself thinking about Kagome, and the day they had had together. She was so nice and pretty, although she had acted unusual. She was the first girl he had ever let into his life. He chuckled to himself when he remembered telling her that she could call him by his first name. Only Mokuba was allowed to call him that.

He frowned though when he recalled that Kagome seemed hesitant around him. It was almost as if she didn't want to get to close to him. Seto knew he could be cold and uncaring on the outside, but he didn't think he had been _that_ bad.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mokuba come back into the room. He jumped when Mokuba waved a hand in front of his face and said, "Helloo! Earth to Seto. You in there big brother?"

Seto shook his head and playful shoved his little brother on the couch. He received a light punch on the shoulder. "What were you thinking about just now Seto?" Mokuba asked. Seto didn't want to tell Mokuba that he had met a girl that didn't make him want to barf, but he didn't get a chance to answer as the younger asked, "Was it about a girl?"

His older brother's blush was answer enough, and Mokuba jumped up and danced around the living room singing, "Seto's got a girlfriend! Seto's got a girlfriend!"

He sent a fake glare at Mokuba, "She is not my girlfriend, we're just friends right now." Mokuba poked him in the stomach, "But you want her to be your girlfriend." Seto raised an eyebrow at him, "Were you eating sugar before I got here?"

Mokuba laughed, "Nope! This is just me being happy that my big bro has a lady friend." Seto sighed and rolled his eyes, deciding that he was not going to be able to convince Mokuba that him and Kagome were just friends.

"So what's her name?"

"Kagome."

"Is she nice?"

"Yes."

"Is she pretty?"

Seto blushed crimson at the question and turned his back to his brother to hide it. "Yeah I guess you could say that. That's enough questions for now. Isn't it about dinner time anyway?" Mokuba gave him a look that clearly said they were going to talk some more about Kagome later. Seto sighed again, but followed Mokuba to the dinning room where their dinner was waiting.

Throughout the whole meal Mokuba kept asking him questions about Kagome, that ranged from what her favorite color was to did she have a criminal record. Seto nearly choked on his food at that question, and had to cough multiple times to recover enough to say 'no.'

When Mokuba asked if she had any ex-boyfriends, Seto told him he didn't know. In his head though he was thinking that maybe this was the reason Kagome had seemed so distant.

LINE BREAK

Seto was laying in his bed pondering Kagome's attitude and her actions. He didn't like worrying over the question of why Kagome didn't seem fully . . . okay around him today. Whenever he had accidentally bumped into her in the hall at school she had dropped all her books because she had been so flustered. And when he went to help her pick them up she avoided eye contact with him.

When they had talked at lunch, she asked him questions about himself and his life. It had felt more like an interrogation than an actual conversation, and when the bell rang signalling lunch was over, Kagome had hurried away with a quick 'Good-bye' thrown over her shoulder.

He wondered if he had done something wrong, but when he thought about the time spent with her he didn't think he had done anything to make her act this way towards him.

'_Maybe she has a boyfriend, and is only using you_,' a treacherous voice said in his head. Seto didn't like being used. He had been used his whole life and was only now escaping from the past. He shook his head to clear away the thoughts like that.

'_Kagome would never use me like that_,' he thought fiercely. But the seed of doubt had already been planted. He was strong in many ways, but trust was his weak spot. He was afraid to trust others, because they might end up using or betraying him in the end.

Seto spared a glance at the digital clock on his nightstand, which read _12:27 P.M._

He yawned and decided he would think about this later. He fell into a fit full sleep, dreams about him and Kagome enjoying a lovely day changed to her pushing him off a cliff or abandoning him for another.

When he woke up the next morning he didn't feel rested at all.

* * *

**So there it is ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 3!**

**I'm so proud of myself for finishing it all in one go. Hopefully Chapter 4 will come out soon.**

**Till then bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Hopefully this isn't _to_ late. Please don't go angry mob on me. I'm really trying to type up the words, but it's been so long since I've seen Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh, and its a little difficult to write there personalities. If you want you can tell me in the form of a review. **

**Who knows maybe it'll make me update faster when I get the chance.**

**Oh and I apologize if updates are a little slow from now on. Internet is off and on. And there's not much I can do about that so yeah. And whoever posted my chapters in review form (a I'm a little bit impressed, and (b Don't do that again. :) I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but I don't know if any bad things could happen if you copy my story on reviews. So lets all stay on the safe side.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome ran through the hallways of the school, trying to get to class before the late bell rang. She noticed that she wasn't the only one running late as a few other students rushed past her. Buyo had messed with her alarm clock and she ended up waking up twenty minutes late. Kagome had only had time to brush her hair, throw on her school uniform, gather her books, and grab a piece of toast from the kitchen.

She skidded to a stop outside the classroom door and rushed inside. She slammed down into her seat just as the bell rang. Kagome was catching her breath when she felt the stares on her. She looked up, her face red, at the teacher and her fellow classmates.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Higurashi," the teacher said.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Uh, my cat messed with my alarm clock and I woke up late."

The teacher sighed, but nodded in understanding, "It doesn't matter now. Alright roll call!"

Kagome sighed in relief, that could have gone a lot worse. Luckily, the homeroom teacher was fair and knew Kagome was a good kid. Kagome spared a glance at Seto, who wasn't really listening and was instead reading a book. He was the image of calm, cool, and collected. In his eyes, though, she saw some kind of inner turmoil. She wondered what he was thinking about at that moment. She wanted to help him, that look didn't belong in his cold icy eyes.

Kagome swore to herself that she would find out what was on his mind. Experience told her that it wasn't good to let problems simmer in your own head, because there is always going to be the chance that the thoughts will boil over in your head.

Throughout the rest of class Kagome kept looking over and checking on Seto, to see if the look was gone, but it stayed there the remainder of class. Kagome was a little impressed, she could only think about things for this long if they were of the up most importance. Lately though it seemed everything was of the up most importance. It was safe to say that she understood a busy mind.

After the bell finally rang, Kagome walked over to Seto before he could hurry to his next class.

"Seto, are you alright?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

Seto seemed a little surprised at her question, "Yes of course. I am never anything but alright."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion, Seto usually answered curtly, unless he was ranting to someone, "I think we need to talk later at lunch."

He sighed but nodded, it was only then that she saw the slight bags under his eyes, "Seto are you getting enough sleep at night?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again, seemingly thinking about the answer, "I've been thinking of things of importance, and they keep me up at night. But please don't worry, Mokuba's worries are the equivalent of ten people."

Kagome nodded, "Well alright, but remember we're going to talk about this at lunch, and don't try to get out of it. I've had plenty of experience in making sure people don't try and avoid things."

_Anyone in charge of Inuyasha would become pretty good at it too_, she thought to herself.

They parted ways to there different classes, with Kagome worrying about Seto no matter what he said, and Seto musing whether or not Kagome was trust worthy.

* * *

Seto was distracted in his next three classes, although the teachers didn't notice, because he usually didn't pay attention in their classes. But one person in Seto's third class noticed how he wasn't really reading his book in the back of class like usual.

Seto heard the bell ring for lunch and bent down to pack up his things. A shadow fell over him as he was picking up his backpack. He knew who it was by looking at the shadow's shoes. "Hello Mutt, shouldn't you be chasing after your buddies, the Geek Squad," he said with a sneer. Wheeler growled at him, and snapped right back, "How many times have I got to tell you, I ain't no mutt! Besides I noticed you seem a little out of it. Somethin on your mind?"

Seto chuckled, "The best friend of my greatest nemesis, asking if I'm alright. You do realize that I hate you more than Yugi probably. Or maybe your small dog brain can't understand such things."

Joey looked like he wanted to punch Seto in the face, but he somehow managed to keep his cool, "Hey, I'm just following Yugi's advice. We wouldn't even all have to be enemies if you weren't so dang prideful."

He only received a glare, before Seto was walking out of the classroom towards the cafeteria, where Kagome was waiting to question him. He was not looking forward to that, but it also felt nice to know that she cared enough, though he didn't like making people he actually cared about worry over him. It was the reason why he always gave Mokuba excuses as to why he looked so tired or stressed. Though now a days Mokuba could see through the lies.

Stopping at the door way he peered in trying to find Kagome first. He felt he needed to walk to her, not her to him. There wasn't any real reason for this, except that it made him feel in control. He spotted her sitting in a table away from other people, seemingly looking for him. _Maybe I'm just being silly. She really does seem to care about me, _he thought to himself.

He had just reached her and was about to speak, when suddenly the glass window above them shattered as something hit it with alarming force. Seto heard Kagome cry out, and moved and shielded her from the glass shards with his body. He saw a flash of red and white come through the window. Seto's eyes widened as he saw that someone now stood in the middle of the room, with glass shards scattered all around him.

He heard Kagome shout from under him, "Inuyasha!" And suddenly she was running over to the guy dubbed Inuyasha, and _hugging_ him.

"Kagome who the heck is that."

* * *

**There you go everybody! You almost got a +2000 word chapter, but I realized that only happens with Winged Wolf Demon. So hah yeah. Next chapter might also be a little slow, but it will definitely not take as long as this one. I promise.**

**Tell me if I'm moving to fast for the story and you don't like it.**

**As I always seem to say, Goodbye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late even though I said it wouldn't take as long. There is something that I can promise though. This story will never be discontinued! Yay! Now I have put together some reasons on why the chapter is so late.**

**1\. School actually does take up a lot of time. I used to think this was a terrible excuse but recently school as become more time consuming, so apologizes for my arrogance. *bows deeply* (?)**

**2\. I have been having a hard time thinking about what should come next in the story. I'm just going by the seat of my pants with this story.**

**3\. I am a big procrastinator.**

**Now for the moment you all have been waiting patiently for!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance in Seto's direction.

"Kagome who is that?" he asked with a frown.

Kagome looked up at him with, first, an annoyed expression to match his own, and then one of embarrassment. She quickly stopped hugging Inuyasha to look back at Seto. She looked flustered, and guilt showed clearly in her eyes at Seto's hurt expression. Well really he just looked expressionless as usual, but she looked in his eyes and saw the hidden emotion there.

"S-Seto, this is Inuyasha," she said nervously, "and Inuyasha, this is Seto."

Seto's only reaction to this new piece of information was to continue staring silently at the two across from him. Time seemed to slow down as the staring match between the two continued. Just as Kagome was beginning to worry that they would start something physical, somebody shouted, "Hey are you alright?"

All three of them looked around in surprise forgetting that they were in a school cafeteria. Kagome began to panic and quickly grabbed Inuyasha's arm and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned Seto behind. He stood there for a moment, staring at the place Kagome had just stood in, wondering what the heck just happened. But then he began to notice the stares of the other students there and briskly walked out of the other exit to the cafeteria, trying to deny that he was feeling hurt growing inside his chest.

***Skip to Inuyasha and Kagome***

Kagome had dragged Inuyasha to an abandoned classroom, before turning on him, red in the face from rage.

"Inuyasha what the heck are you doing here?" Kagome practically yelled at him.

He huffed, the annoyed look never leaving his face, "Hey, don't go yelling at me! You've been gone for almost a week now, and that is way over the time you said you would be gone."

Kagome sighed and put her hand to her face, "Inuyasha, one day your going to have to learn that plans change. In fact, you should have already learned that!"

Inuyasha continued to stare at her, "You never answered my question."

"What question?" she said curtly, wanting to continue the discussion at hand.

"Who was that?"

Kagome froze, forgetting that he had asked that. She had hoped that it had been a rhetorical question. If Inuyasha knew about this thing with Seto, which she still wasn't even sure about, then bad things could, and would, be set in motion. The worst outcome would probably be Inuyasha getting so mad that he would destroy the school, possibly hurt Seto, and never let her go back through the portal to go home. She had to handle this situation with care to make sure this didn't happen.

"He's a friend," she answered calmly.

"Why are you friends with that guy?" he asked tersely.

"You don't even know who he is," she said defensively.

"Ha, I don't need to know who he is to know he's bad news. From now on you stay away from him."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me, who are you my father? Last I checked it wasn't illegal to be friends with other boys."

Inuyasha huffed, and then snatched her wrist and threw her over his shoulder, "Come on we're going back in the well."

Before she could protest or even shout 'SIT' he had a hand over her mouth and was jumping out of the window. She peered back at the school, '_I'm so sorry Seto.'_

***Back with Seto***

Seto was sitting under a tree outside, far away from any curious eyes that may have gone looking for him, sulking. Well maybe sulking wasn't the right word for it, but it was close. He felt betrayed and hurt, emotions he thought he had forgotten long ago. He was Seto frigging Kaiba and he was emotionless, or at least, he didn't get emotional!

'_Then why do I feel this awful?_'

He growled and put his face in his hands.

Why did it hurt so much how quickly she had gone to that Inuyasha guy? It can't be possible to be that attached to someone so quickly! But apparently it is, and Seto didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know, and that probably bothered him more than anything. This reminded him why he didn't like getting attached to people in the first place.

And, to be honest, he was a bit miffed that she had chosen some guy with out dated clothing and . . .

_'Wait a second.'_

What kind of modern day highschooler wears an old red robe. Not a normal one that's what. The metaphorical gears in Seto's head began turning. His mind began to notice the oddity of the hat and the robe. He had unconsciously studied Inuyasha while they had been standing in the awkward silence, and he remembered the strange necklace the other male had worn on his neck. He could sense some kind of power from that necklace, it was the same feeling he got around Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, but slightly different.

Seto whipped around and stared at the school he had just fled, as though he would be able to see Inuyasha. _'Kagome might not be safe with someone like that. Everyone I've come across like that is bad news.'_

Seto pulled out his phone to call his limo driver.

He had some research to do.

* * *

**Thank you all for sticking with me in this, and being super patient! **

**This chapter was a little hard to write, but it was still fun and more importantly, I've given myself something to build on! That means chapters should be coming up faster! **

**I won't promise anything becasue if I promise then I'll probably break it, and I don't want to give you guys false hope.**

**Bye! (And thanks again!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

**As promised the new chapter of Crystal and Ice hot of the printing press!**

**Now for those of you wanting more information on the updates of Winged Wolf Demon, see the author's note at the end. **

**And once again thanks to everyone who favorites, follows, and reviews! You all mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha.**

* * *

Inuyasha ran back to the shrine and tersely told Kagome to go pack some things before they left. Kagome had responded with yelling and even made him SIT. When he got up again, which was faster than normal, he threatened to take her through the well without packing anything at all. Even though Kagome wanted to stay and make up with Seto, she knew she couldn't and decided to be compliant with Inuyasha. Maybe later she could bargain with him.

At the moment Inuyasha was leaning on the building that held the well inside. He was angry with Kagome, how dare she socialize with another right under his nose. He knew something was up when Kagome had taken forever to come back through the well. It was the exact reason he'd come here, and it was a good thing he did too. Now, Inuyasha planned to keep a closer eye on Kagome.

Inside Kagome was moodily packing her over sized bag with things for the Feudal Era. How dare Inuyasha do this! He was mad at her for being near Seto when he had done much worse with Kikyo. He was the biggest hypocrite to ever walk this earth, and she had to pay for it.

* * *

A few days after the incident in the cafeteria, Seto still had seen no sight of Kagome or Inuyasha. _'She probably thinks it would be to awkward to come back and face me.' _He was still denying that seeing Kagome hug that guy had left him feeling hurt and betrayed.

During those past few days, had been getting worried looks from the Geek Squad, and many times he felt tempted to tell them to just go away and stop looking at him like that. But that would be childish and Seto Kaiba may be many things, but he was not childish. So he had to endure their looks and hope they would eventually grow bored of watching him.

At the moment Seto was sitting in his last period of the day, contemplating the few things he had researched about Kagome and Inuyasha. He found out that Kagome was an averagely punctual student other than the latest year of high school in which she had been absent almost every week, and the excuses for these absences was an alarming number of illnesses that if the school had actually looked into, they would find that it would be very rare to catch on of these, much less all different sorts. To Seto it was quite obvious that she had not been sick, but what she had been doing was still oblivious to him. It probably had something to do with Inuyasha.

Speaking of Inuyasha, Seto had found little to nothing about him. Other than a news report showing him wearing the same red outfit and a baseball cap, there was nothing. No birth records, no legal papers, no hospital records, nothing to show that Inuyasha had even lived in the city. Seto had gone through so many databases that, not only, had he broken a few laws, which couldn't be tracked back to him, but he could also be categorized as a stalker.

Steering back to the news report, Seto was surprised, alarmed even, when he saw how high and how far Inuyasha was jumping. No normal human being should be able to jump at these heights. And when running up the ladder into the building, that was something else that people shouldn't be able to do. What really sold it for Seto that Inuyasha was different, non-human even, was when he jumped from the apartment building and landed on the ground with the little girl, while also receiving no bodily harm.

Even though Seto tried his hardest to reject the thought of beings that looked human but weren't, it was now becoming obvious this was one of those cases. He would have to push aside his pride and beliefs to make sure Kagome was safe.

Because even after her betrayal, he still cared for her.

Seto was pulled from his musings when the bell rang, meaning that school was out. Seto stood from his seat and began to gather his things. A quick look at the board told him that they were having a test the next day. He smirked, knowing that he would be adding another perfect score to his collection. On the way out, he noticed the Geek Squad getting ready to clean the school with a few other students. He tried to walk faster to avoid getting involved with them at the moment. He had a lot more research to do at home.

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi called out.

Seto cursed mentally, but faced him anyway, "What do you want? Can't you see I have somewhere I need to be?"

"Hey ya don't have to be rude, Kaiba," Joey said, coming to Yugi's defense.

"It's alright Joey," Yugi laughed it off, then turned back to Kaiba," I was just wondering if you wanted to help clean the school? We can always use an extra hand."

Seto scoffed, what made Yugi think that he would ever want to _clean_, and with them of all people. "Why would I, Seto Kaiba, ever want to help clean a dingy school with you? I have a company to run I don't have time for things like this, and even if I did I wouldn't want to participate." With that Seto turned on his heel and walked away.

"Well alright, I was just wondering," Yugi said to his retreating back. "Don't feel to bad Yug, that guy thinks he's to high and mighty to be friends with anyone he thinks is lower than him. No wonder he never has any friends other than Mokuba and that one girl who was here."

Seto felt as though he wasn't supposed to hear this, but before Yugi could respond, he was out of hearing range. He felt, what was that? No it couldn't be, he did _not_ feel a pang of loneliness in his chest. He was fine being alone, and always had been. Nothing had changed. Seto sighed as he climbed into his limo, head in his hands. Why were all these feelings he was so sure he had buried long ago, suddenly resurfacing?

_Whatever, I don't care._

But was this even true? He didn't know anymore.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter in such a short amount of time! I'm a little proud of myself, but only a little.**

**Now regarding information to Winged Wolf Demon, I have good news! The next chapter is almost done, and I'll start writing the next one immediately after it is published!**

**Thank you all again for sticking with me!**

**Bye now.**


End file.
